Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow
－ げ のチック | romaji_name = Kurosasori - Nigeashi no Chikku | trans_name = Black Scorpion - Chick the Escaper | image = DarkScorpionChicktheYellow-GLD5-EN-C-LE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Warrior | type2 = Effect | atk = 1000 | def = 1000 | level = 3 | passcode = 61587183 | effect_types = Trigger | lore = When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects: ● Target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand. ● Look at the top card of their Deck, then return it to the top or bottom of the Deck. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte inflige des dommages de combat à votre adversaire, vous pouvez activer 1 de ces effets : ●Ciblez 1 carte sur le Terrain ; renvoyez la cible à la main. ●Regardez la carte du dessus de son Deck, puis renvoyez-la au-dessus ou au-dessous du Deck. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte deinem Gegner Kampfschaden zufügt, kannst du 1 dieser Effekte aktivieren: ●Wähle 1 Karte auf dem Spielfeld; gib das gewählte Ziel auf die Hand zurück. ●Sieh dir die oberste Karte seines Decks an und lege sie dann auf oder unter das Deck zurück. | it_lore = Quando questa carta infligge danno da combattimento al tuo avversario, puoi attivare 1 di questi effetti: ●Scegli come bersaglio 1 carta sul Terreno; fai ritornare quel bersaglio nella mano. ●Guarda la prima carta del suo Deck, poi falla ritornare in cima o in fondo al Deck. | pt_lore = Quando esta carta inflige dano de batalha aos Life Points do seu adversário, você pode escolher e ativar 1 dos seguintes efeitos: ● Devolva 1 card no Campo para a mão do seu dono. ● Veja 1 card no topo do Deck do seu adversário (o seu adversário não vê esta card). Em seguida, devolva-o para o topo ou fundo do Deck do seu adversário. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta inflige daño de batalla a tu adversario, puedes activar 1 de estos efectos: ●Selecciona 1 carta en el Campo; devuelve ese objetivo a la mano. ●Mira la carta superior de su Deck, y después devuélvela a la parte superior o la parte inferior del Deck. | ja_lore = このカードが相手プレイヤーに戦闘ダメージを与えた時、次の効果から１つを選択して発動する事ができる。 ●フィールド上のカード１枚を持ち主の手札に戻す。 ●相手のデッキの一番上のカードを１枚めくる（相手は確認する事はできない）。そのカードをデッキの一番上か一番下かを選択して戻す。 | ko_lore = 이 카드가 상대 플레이어에게 전투데미지를 주었을 때, 다음 효과에서 1개를 선택하고 발동할 수 있다. ●필드위의 카드 1장을 주인의 패로 되돌린다. ●상대의 덱의 맨위의 카드를 1장 넘긴다.(상대는확인할수없다). 덱의 맨 위나 맨 아래를 선택하고 그 카드를 되돌린다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | ntr_sets = Royal Relics | wc6_sets = Dark Crisis Warrior Collection B All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | archseries = Dark Scorpion | action = * Returns from field to hand * Looks at cards from the top of opponent's Deck * Changes opponent's Deck order * Places cards from opponent's Deck on the top of the Deck * Places cards from opponent's Deck on the bottom of the Deck | misc = Variable effects | database_id = 5718 }}